Rise of the Supreme King
by ajpa
Summary: What if Yubel told Jaden about the Supreme King? What would happen? Please R&R! It's my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not too good
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Third Person's POV

An eight-year old Jaden coughed as he struggled to sit up. A shadow fell on him and someone spoke.

"Is this all you have got, kid? My dog could do better than you. You're pathetic." a teenager sneered.

"Please, don't take Yubel." Jaden moaned.

"Shut the hell up. No one asked your opinion. Besides, the deal was that if I win, I'll get to take any card that I choose. And a card this powerful is no use to a weakling like you. So, arghhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

There was a bright flash and the teenager was on the floor, wriggling in agony.

"Come on Jaden, let's go home." said Yubel comfortingly.

_Fifteen Minutes Later, at Jaden's Home_

"Yubel, why do I keep losing? I train every day, yet I never won a single duel. I- I just wanna win, just once. For once, why can't I win?" cried Jaden.

"Do you really want to win that much, Jaden?" asked Yubel. She was also thinking that maybe it was time to tell Jaden about the Supreme King.

"I guess so, Yubel. I wanna feel what it's like to win." replied Jaden.

"There is a way for you to win." said Yubel.

"What do I have to do?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing much, just look into my eyes." said Yubel.

There was a bright flash of light as Yubel's eyes began to glow brightly. Yubel then started chanting:

"_**Awake from your deep slumber,**_

_**Supreme King of Darkeness.**_

_**Heed my call and rise from your sleep.**_

_**Your prowess is in need again,**_

_**So arise, Supreme King!"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aha, a cliffhanger! Well, please review and tell me what you think. Should I post the next chapter?


	2. Revenge

A/N: Oh yes, last chapter, I forgot the disclaimer. Well here it is: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX. I do _**own**_ the plot of this story. Well, here's the story, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Revenge

"Arghhhhhh, please, spare me! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a teenager screamed.

Jaden stood over him and said," Hmmm, where have I heard that before? Do you remember me?"

Jaden lifted the faceplate of his armor. He was clad in black armor with a blood red cape. The sight was enough to scare away anybody, not including the feeling of doom when he was angered.

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge, finish him!" Jaden commanded the monster.

As the boy was dragged into the floor, a yellow orb flew out of his mouth. It flew into Jaden's duel disk. Around him, spectators were in shock. He had just finished a duel with Ned Dorm, the leader of the local gang. The gang often challenged young kids into dueling with the prize for the winner being any card of the loser that the winner wants. Occasionally, when a kid beat the gang's member, the gang would beat up the kid and take away his whole deck. It was their punishment for humiliating the gang.

Jaden then looked around and said, "Is there anyone who is brave enough to face me? You are just a bunch of cowards. Pathetic!"

_Impressive, my king, _said Yubel.

"They are just a bunch of pathetic cowards. Come 'on, let's go." replied Jaden. He took the kid's deck and threw it into the drain. Then he stepped on to the duel disc, making it crack. Jaden then left with Yubel. As he walked, he willed his armor to change into some casual clothes, a black T-shirt with jeans.

(A/N: Aw man, I wish I could do that. A handy ability, isn't it?)

Fifteen minutes later, Jaden was sitting on the couch, watching the news. There was a duel tournament going on and anybody can join. Jaden decided that it would be a good opportunity 'exercise' his dueling skills a bit.


	3. The Tournament

The Tournament

Jaden smiled as he waited in queue to register in the tournament. According to the news, the tournament was being hosted at Duel Academy. Just then, Yubel appeared beside him, asking,

"Jaden, you seem happy. Why is that? You're usually just quiet."

" It's just that there are a lot of people registering in this tournament. So, there should be a lot of good duelists which would give me the opportunity to exercise my skills." replied Jaden.

"Hmmm, you're right. You'll get plenty of exercise here." said Yubel.

"Why is that?" asked Jaden.

"I heard that a lot of tough duelists are participating."

"Good."

After a half-hour wait, the queue finally moved up. The woman at the counter handed Jaden the registration form and he eagerly completed it in less than forty-five seconds.

(A/N: I wish I could type this chapter that fast. It took me three hours, with all the hw I've got and everything. Oh yeah, this chapter is going to contain a duel. I hope that it will be good as I'm not good at writing duels. Anyways, on with the story!)

"That's, that's impossible. You just completed the registration form less than one minute! That's impossible!" a voice spoke.

Jaden turned around to face the speaker. He was a kid wearing a formal-looking yellow shirt, the Ra Yellow uniform. His hair was neatly sleeked back and he had a Duel-Academy issued duel disc.

"What do you want?" asked Jaden.

"Well, how about duel? I'm always looking for practice." said the kid. "Oh, by the way, my name's Bastion, Bastion Misawa. I'm the-"

"Let's skip the intro. Get your game on!" replied Jaden.

"Alright. I'll start first. I summon Hydrogeddon in my turn in attack mode (1600). I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw. First, I play permanent spell, _Life Leech. _This will drain your 200 life points from you every time I suffer damage. I then summon Dark Assassin (1100). Then I activate the spell card, _Damage Booster_. This gives any monster I choose an additional 500 attack points for one turn. I choose Ninja Assassin (1600). Ninja Assassin can attack you directly once per turn, although it needs to reduce its attack points by half in order to do that (800). Now I order it to attack you directly!"

Ninja Assassin became a blur as it sped towards Bastion. It disappeared as it neared him, then appearing behind Bastion, slashing with its sword. Bastion's LP fell to 3200.

_This guy is good, _he thought.

"Alright, my turn. I draw. I summon Oxyggedon in attack mode. Then I order Hydrogeddon to attack your Dark Assassin!"

After Hydrogeddon attacked Dark Assassin, Jaden's LP also fell to 3500 and Dark Assassin was sent to the graveyard.

"Now, Oxyggedon, attack Jaden directly!"

Jaden's life points now fell down to 2100, but then rose to 2300 as the permanent spell _Life Leech_ activated, while Bastion's LP fell to 3000.

"My turn. I draw." said Jaden. "I activate the spell card, _Revenge of the Dead_! This spell can activate so long as I have received damage and I have a monster in my graveyard! As its name suggests, the monster that went to the graveyard most recently will be revived and it will dealt twice the total damage I've received directly to you!"

Dark Assassin jumped onto the field again and then began running at light speed. He then flipped into the air and drew his twin daggers, flinging them right at Bastion. His life points fell to 0.

"That's game." said Jaden.

"Man, you're good." said Bastion, but Jaden had already walked away, thinking, _Of course I'm good! I'm the Supreme King of Darkness! Idiot!_

Suddenly, Yubel appeared beside him. _Jaden, don't you feel it?_

_Feel what? _asked Jaden.

_There's really powerful force of Darkness here_, replied Yubel.

_Hmmm, really? Maybe we should stay here and investigate it. I'll stay here as a student in Duel Academy and I'll investigate it. _said Jaden.


	4. Chapter 4

Settling In

_Hmm, so this is the Obelisk Blue dorm. I must say, it certainly is impressive compared to what's at home. Although it certainly could use more black. _thought Jayden

_Lay it off! If there's one thing that I can never seem to cure you of, it's your obsession with the color black!_ screamed Yubel.

_For God's sake, stop screaming, woman! My mental eardrums are bursting! _said Jayden's retort.

Just as Yubel was about to launch into another argument, a loud enough noise interrupted Jayden's mental 'conversation'. It turns out that the noise was an announcement over the PA speaker system. It went:

"Attention, all prospective students! This is Dr. Crowler speaking! Please report to the duel stadium for the placement matches. For those who don't know what these are, don't even think about going there! That's all, and I hope you all make it into Obelisk Blue! Good luck, and godspeed!"

_Well, I better go there, as this tour has taken a lot of my time. _thought Jayden.

_This argument isn't over, _grumbled Yubel.

And with that last remark from Yubel, Jayden ran to the stadium, all the while thinking about how _Bloody annoying that they literally make the phrase 'last minute' announcement true._

AN: This is a very quick update, but at least it gets the story moving. Anyways, I thank the reviewers that instead of flaming me, they just say please update. I will make sure that further updates are stronger than this, but I'm sorry to say that I've lost interest in Yugioh GX. Nonetheless, don't worry, I will continue to update this fic.


	5. The Really Stupid Events

To quinten: I have to deal with Personal Project (for IB). Google it if you wanna know more.

AN: I will find some time to update this more frequently- I thank all the reviewers- ALL, even the flamers, because seeing a count of 17 reviews really motivated me. Totally.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, it is very excellent to see all of you Obelisk Blue students. The Yellows, not so much. And I don't even want to see the Red Shirts! Especially YOU, Yugi Judai! How you manage to get in here with your weak E-Heroes Deck must be a mistake!"

"At any rate, we will now be proceeding to start the duels! All names have been randomly chosen, and we will start in 3, 2, 1! By the way, those who haven't arrived yet will be immediately disqualified!"

"First round, we will be having:

Chazz Princeton vs Syrus Truesdale! Begin!"

As soon as Crowler finished talking, Chazz walked walked up to Syrus, who was now cowering pathetically against the wall, and said, "Kid, just give up now, save some dignity for yourself. You know that I will win, and dueling will just waste other people's time. So help us all."

Syrus looked up with a look of sadness, "You are right- I'll lose to you and will waste other people's time anyways. I forfeit."

As soon as Syrus said that, Chazz started laughing, while exclaiming," You really are the most stupid piece of shi* ever born! Truly, no one forfeits before dueling!"

Syrus ran away crying, even as Chazz didn't notice Alexis frowning at him.

"I agree with Mr. Princeton, and now we will move onto the second duel, Jasmine vs Mindy! Begin"

The two girls walked up onto the stage, and then said, " Let's do this, neh?" To which the other one replied, "Yeah!"

"ROCK, SCISSOR, PAPER!"

"ROCK, SCISSOR, PAPER!"

Jasmine got a rock, while Mindy got paper- she then called forfeit.

"And now, Obelisk Blue Candidate Bastion vs newbie Jayden! Begin!"

TBC- yeah it's a cliffhanger. Deal with it. Blame IB. AND REVIEW!


End file.
